wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spark (GoddessOfCarries)
Gonna revamp this guy soon as well... ''Spark belongs to Frosty, please ask before using him. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' Description Spark hatched from a large egg containing twin dragonets. Because his unknown sibling had too much fire, Spark was left with none at all. He has bright red scales with streaks of orange lining his wings and underbelly, which glimmer slightly in the sunlight. He is a little taller than the average SkyWing dragonet but nothing too uncommon. It was impossible to tell that he was born without fire unless you asked him to breathe it, which is impossible. He also doesn't exhale smoke when angry, unlike the rest of his tribe. Like all SkyWings, Spark has large, strong wings that enable him to fly for long periods of times. He has a long tail and slightly ridged spines on his back. His eyes are a sharp, piercing electric blue, a sign of his birth defects. His claws are blunt from a lack of use, but otherwise does not vary from other SkyWings. He has no other natural weapons apart from his claws and teeth which are normal. Personality Spark is a generally cheerful dragon with very positive views on life. He has had an arguably difficult life back at home, but he still loves his single parent a lot, and holds little resentment for the world. Unlike the typical SkyWing, he is actually happy-go-lucky most of the time, and most of his friends are happy to have him around as he would bring a huge amount of excitement to any party. The SkyWing is very understanding and cares a lot about others' feelings. He will never do anything to hurt you, and despite his happy and generally loud personality, he will stop his more extreme antics if he realizes another dragon is uncomfortable. He also has a way with words, knowing what to say to make another dragon feel better. He is also physically affectionate, often offering his close friends wing hugs or laying a talon comfortingly on their own. Spark feels unhappy whenever another dragon appears to be uncaring of another's feelings. He finds it hard to hate any other dragon or hold a grudge for long, as its just isn't in his nature. He hates it when anyone is upset, and will often try to actively resolve the situation. Due to his empathetic nature, he would often feel whatever another dragon close to him feels strongly as well. He would offer encouraging words to those who are feeling down, not hesitating to help them should they need it. Nothing upsets the SkyWing more than knowing one of his friends isn't loyal. He hates being betrayed, and it always takes some time before he could truly heal. Fortunately, his positive spirit will always return to him, and he'll be back to making others happy again. He often cares about other more than himself, and it's likely for him to end up feeling upset if his friendly gestures are not returned. He also feels hurt if he fails to make another feel better, having difficulty in accepting that not everything can be fixed by one dragon. It is generally all good and fun to have Spark around, and dragons usually find him easy to talk to, but don't mention too much about his past. He doesn't really appreciate it whenever someone starts to go into detail about his natural disabilities as well. History WIP Skills/Abilities Because he had a twin which absorbed all of his fire, Spark cannot breathe fire or exhale smoke like a normal SkyWing. However, he still can fly for long periods of times with his large wings and he is rather strong, able to easily overpower another dragon through brute strength in physical combat. He also has a long tail he can use as a distraction or to hit another dragon on the head. Spark has good vision and can usually spot small things from high above the sky, a trait that allows him to catch his prey easily. He is conflict-averse by nature and will avoid a fight altogether, but if necessary, he can fight pretty ferociously, since he is after all a SkyWing. Relationships Canary: Spark knows that his mother had a hard time since his father's passing. He tries to keep her happy by being a nice dragonet, but he understands that sometimes she needs her personal space. He knows that she loves him though - it's just that she has some difficulty in taking care of him at the moment, but he assures her that he was fine on his own, as he was nearing the end of his dragonet years. Combust: The SkyWing remembers his father being close to him in his young dragonet years, but doesn't have too many memories of him due to his early passing, but Spark knows that he misses his father. It is one of the rare topics that can bring him to tears, as though he didn't remember Combust very well, he knows that he misses him. Lunacy: Spark took an interest in the all-tribe hybrid early, and was interested in being his friend as he was the first dragon he met at the Purple Orchid Academy. He felt incredibly bad for the grey dragon when he found out what the NightWings did to him, and he told Lunacy that he could always count on him whenever he needed help. True to his word, Spark had helped out Lunacy a lot in their days in the academy, always ready to defend him if something were to happen. He also slowly realized how nice the other dragon actually was, and the two share a very strong bond. It is highly likely that Spark has romantic feelings for him which is also very likely to be mutual. Seafoam: When he first met Seafoam, they didn't get along well due to Tempest's interference. Seafoam believes that SkyWings only wish to burn everything (mostly due to what Tempest told her), and Spark thinks that the other hybrid is simply too antisocial. Their impressions of each other were proven false as they knew each other, and Spark slowly grew to see Seafoam as a good friend. They get along surprisingly well despite their rocky start, being two dragons that are able to balance each other out when they're together. Tempest: Spark knew that Tempest disliked him when he initially started conversing with Seafoam. The RainWing used the excuse that he was a SkyWing, and that he loved to burn stuff down. Spark understands where she was coming from and tried to keep a respectful distance, but Tempest eventually stopped seeing him in a negative light when she realized that his cheerful and upbeat personality is very similar to hers. They now get along well, with both of them being able to laugh at simple things and enjoy a few jokes here and there, but Spark notices that she always seems a little more uneasy and hostile whenever he got too close to Seafoam, oblivious to the fact that she had a crush on her. Diamondprox: Blackice: Quotes Gallery Spark.png|Spark as a FR dragon. spark.jpg|My horrible, horrible drawing. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)